


Голубое платье

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Высокие каблуки. Капроновые чулки, облегающие идеально гладкие ноги. Голубое платье, великолепно сочетающееся с голубизной глаз (и ориентации). И финальный штрих образа — тонкая серебряная цепочка с подвеской в виде пары коньков.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	Голубое платье

Высокие каблуки. Капроновые чулки, облегающие идеально гладкие ноги. Голубое платье, великолепно сочетающееся с голубизной глаз (и ориентации). И финальный штрих образа — тонкая серебряная цепочка с подвеской в виде пары коньков. Подарок Юры на прошлую годовщину, и Витя носит, и говорит, что ему нравится, хотя он никогда ничего, кроме часов, не носил. 

Юра сидит у него на бедрах и поглаживает отсутствующую грудь. 

— Ты красивый, — говорит он. — Ты секси. Самая сексуальная блядь города.

— С поправкой на то, что ты мне не платишь, — усмехается Витя и поднимает коленку, так что Юра может на нее опереться, но он этого не делает. 

— Я готовлю тебе жрать. Твой желудок должен быть мне благодарен. 

— Разговоры о еде не заводят, — замечает Витя и кладет руки Юре на бедра, поглаживая. 

— А это заводит?

Юра спускается задницей пониже и запускает руку Вите под юбку. Ведет вверх по капрону, переходит на кожу — и дальше. Вместо нежной пизденки нащупывает идеально твердый член, чуть изогнутый, очень красивый (Юре не надо видеть, чтобы знать: он видел его, наверное, уже тысячу раз). На Вите нет трусов — наверняка измарал изнутри платье своим предэякулятом. Юра сжимает, продвигается пальцами к головке, растирает вязкую капельку. На губах Вити вспыхивает блаженная улыбка. То ли еще будет.

Он берет тюбик лубриканта и выдавливает себе внушительное его количество на руку. Возвращает ее под платье — на ткани проступает пятно от смазки. Юра надеется, что оно отстирается: это платье на Вите ему чертовски нравится. 

— Ну как? — спрашивает Юра, принимаясь надрачивать Вите. Вместо ответа тот закусывает губу и закидывает голову, демонстрируя кадык. Юра нагибается, чтобы накрыть его губами. Скользит ниже по горлу, останавливается между ключицами и оставляет там красноречивый засос. Пусть все знают, что Витя — его. Не его блядь, это пустая болтовня, а возлюбленный. — Ты — лучший, — говорит Юра, а темп его руки становится почти агрессивным. Витя скулит и мечется по постели. — Как же мне повезло, что ты оказался геем. 

На это Витя, привстав на локтях, хмыкает, но Юра толкает его в грудь, и он снова откидывается на подушку. 

— Стони. Для меня.

Витя стонет, хотя… это больше похоже на скулеж. Он словно просит больше, но Юра, наоборот, замедляет свои движения, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. И она не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— Пожалуйста… — просит Витя. — Ах, Юра, ты так славно мне дрочил.

Юра ухмыляется и принимается наращивать темп. Снова почти ложится на Витю, чтобы перехватить мочку уха и начать посасывать. А затем приняться вылизывать ушную раковину. О, у Вити просто чудесные ушки, такие чувствительные. Юра чувствует, как он дышит все тяжелее, все более прерывисто. 

Он кончает бурно, со вскриком, пачкая Юрину руку и платье: на ткани проступают новые пятна. Хоть бы отстиралось! Юра вытаскивает руку и подносит к Витиному лицу, чтобы тот облизал. Язычок послушно пускается в путешествие по его ладони, такой юркий — и скоро от спермы не остается и следа. 

— Молодец. А теперь отсоси мне. 

Юра встает, а Витя становится на колени перед ним. Сейчас, раскрасневшийся, со спущенным чулком и в платье в мокрых пятнах он выглядит особенно по-блядски, и Юру прошибает от этого в сладкой муке. Ему хочется засадить ему в горло по самые яйца. И, о, он это сделает.

Витя берет в рот. У него просто великолепный ротик, которым он делает всякие грязные вещи. Он посасывает и облизывает его член, как лакомство, причмокивая и улыбаясь в те редкие мгновения, когда ствол оказывается за пределами его рта. Юре не терпится почувствовать больше, поэтому он хватает Витю за затылок и подталкивает вперед. Он начинает трахать его рот, благо Витя умеет заглатывать, и от этого перед глазами летают звезды. Юра дышит заполошно, сердце бешено стучит, но, боже, как же это хорошо. 

В преддверии оргазма Юра вытаскивает член у Вити изо рта. Тот понимает его без слов, он обхватывает его член рукой и немного надрачивает. Чтобы Юра кончил ему на лицо. 

Он делает шаг назад и откидывается на постель. 

— Замри. 

И Витя послушно остается на месте. Своенравный Никифоров в постели — просто паинька. Правда, только с Юрой. В порядке большого исключения. Со всеми своими бывшими он был еще тем строптивым засранцем, даже когда в его заднице был чей-то член. 

Когда Юра немного собирается с мыслями, Витя все еще стоит на коленях с подсыхающей спермой на лице. Он берет с тумбочки телефон и фотографирует его лицо, такое блядское, но такое красивое. Он будет дрочить на это фото одинокими вечерами, когда они разъедутся по соревнованиям, потому что эта задница тренирует своего японца и будет с ним. А Юра — где-то в другом месте. С фотографией блядского Никифорова и рукой в трусах. 

— Можно мне встать? Ноги затекли. Пожалуйста. — Витя просит. Он натурально просит, и именно поэтому Юра не может отказать. Он благодушно говорит:

— Давай. 

И Витя перебирается к нему на постель, чтобы прижать голое Юрино тельце к кровати и поцеловать. Юра слизывает капельки спермы с его губ, но в остальном оставляет белесые капли на лице. Они его завораживают. Потому что это — его рук дело. Ну, допустим, не рук. Витя целует нежно — он только с ним такой, спросите у его бывших. Юра же резко углубляет поцелуй и лижет-лижет-лижет, исследуя каждый миллиметр его рта. Поцелуй пьянит, как первый в жизни глоток алкоголя. 

— Хочешь вина? — спрашивает Юра, вволю насладившись поцелуем. 

— Да, было бы неплохо, — соглашается Витя. Его грудь тяжело вздымается. 

— Я открою бутылку. 

Юра неторопливо одевается и, вымыв руки, уходит на кухню. Слышит, как в ванной шумит вода. Витя появляется уже переодетым в домашнее: мягкие штаны и толстовку с бананами (тоже подарок Юры). У него в руках расческа, расчесывает отросшие платиновые волосы. Юра любит Витю-блядь, на удивление покладистую, которая может даже _просить_ , что крайне нехарактерно для Вити в обычной жизни. Но обычного Витю — эдакого badass — он тоже любит. С ним не соскучишься, и в этом тоже плюс. Витя садится на табуретку, закинув ногу на ногу, и отпивает вина. А Юре резко хочется его поцеловать, чего за пределами постели он почти никогда не делает. И он наклоняется, чтобы порывисто чмокнуть его в губы, а затем, смутившись, уткнуться в свой бокал. Витя улыбается, говоря:

— Люблю тебя.

— Люблю, — вторит ему Юра и снова прячется ща бокалом. Так и спиться не долго, если они будут делать такие смущающие вещи. Еще более смущающие, чем секс. Да, так тоже бывает, представьте себе.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9036128) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
